How Scorose Came To Be & How the Secret Was Released
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have been dating secretly for almost a year, but now it's time to tell their families. How will they react? How did they even get together? Has Rose gone mad? Find out in How Scorose Came To Be & How The Secret Was Released. RE-WRITTEN!


How Scorose Came to Be & How the Secret Was Released

Let me start by introducing myself. My name's Rose Nymphadora Weasley. I'm 16 years old and am the daughter of Ron Weasley & Hermione Weasley – Granger. Yes, they ended up together, shocking, I know. I'm not here to tell you about me, because I already did that (in 15 Things about Us! ;)). However, I am going to tell you how I got together with my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy, and how we told our families.

Don't get me wrong, we didn't like each other at first. I'm a Weasley and he's a Malfoy, we're supposed to hate each other, right? We thought so, even though we didn't know each other. Ever since Dad pointed him out to me at Kings Cross when I was 11, and told me to beat him at everything, that's what I did. For four years, we fought and competed over everything. However, fifth year rolled around, and we both became prefects. All throughout fifth year, we finally got to know each other, and I realized that he is nothing like his Dad. That's when I started to like him. At the end of fifth year, he asked me out. We talked all the time that summer, and at the start of sixth year, we went out on our first date. All throughout the school year we dated, but it's been almost a year since the day he first asked me out, and our families still don't know about our relationship (except for Albus, Darren, Abby, Vee, and Dawson). Now that I'm heading home for Easter Holidays, I'm about to change that. It all starts with an agreement, my American muggle friend Darren, and an original song.

I should probably explain Darren. Every summer since I was six, Mum, Dad, my little brother Hugo, and I would take a family trip to America. The first summer there, I met Darren at Disneyland, and we became instant friends. Before you ask, no, he doesn't know I'm a witch. Mum and Dad said that if the ministry would allow me to tell him, I still won't be allowed to until I'm of age. He lives in New York, and every summer he travels with my family and me all over America. Our two favorite things to do is to watch our favorite television shows ( _Glee, Boy/Girl Meets World, Full House,_ _etc._ ) and doing YouTube covers. We've covered songs and posting them on YouTube since we were 12. Anyway, back to Scorpius.

At first, I wanted to keep us secret until I knew we were serious, but again, it's been almost a year. I'm terrified to tell my family, and so is he (for good reason), but it's time. I know it, he knows it, and now it's time to remind him.

"Hey Little Flower," he said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Snake Eyes."

"You all packed?"

"Yeah. So, do you want to do this fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid, or slowly ease into it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell our families about us."

"Oh… we're doing that," he said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah, I've been talking about it all week. Have you not been listening to me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I have, dear," he said quickly, "but I'm just not sure if I'm ready."

"It's been almost a year. How much more time do you need?"

"I don't know, but aren't you scared?"

"Scared?! I'm terrified! Everyone is going to think I've gone mad before they get angry. They will be so disappointed in me, and probably never trust me fully again. I just thought you'd be worth it."

"I am."

"Then prove it! Quit being a coward and tell your parents."

"But I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what happened to "I don't care what my parents think".

"I don't!"

"Then show me. It's your choice, but whether you tell yours or not, I'm telling mine," I told him before walking away. I went back to the common room to grab my bags before trailing the Head Girl down to the carriages that head to the train.

Back in London

After a while, the Hogwarts express arrived in London. I grabbed my bags, got out of the Prefect Compartment, and followed Hugo and Albus off the train. After a few minutes, Hugo and I spotted our parents and ran towards them. I tightly hugged Dad, before hugging my Mum, aunts, uncles, and cousins who either aren't school age yet or have already graduated.

"Let's head out," Dad told my Mum, Hugo, and I after a few minutes.

"Yeah," the three of us agreed, before following him off the platform, and into the car. When we got home, I grabbed my bags, and ran up to my room. After unpacking all my dirty laundry to wash later and setting the rest of my stuff in the corner, I grabbed my laptop and phone. After turning them both on, I texted Darren.

 **"** ** _Hey."_**

 **"** **Hi, Rosie! :)"**

 ** _"R U online?"_**

 **"Yes."**

 **"** ** _Skype in 5?"_**

 **"** **Sure."**

I logged in on Skype (my username is _FlowerGal19_ FYI) and clicked on Darren's username (Troubleclef21). After about 5 minutes he showed up on the screen.

"Hey! Welcome home, Rose."

"Thanks, Dare."

"So, what are your plans for break?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"Can you convince your parents to let you come here over break?"

Suddenly his face fell, and he looked very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I finally came out to my parents, and they kicked me out."

"What?!"

In case you didn't know, "coming out" is a term meaning a gay person revealing to others that they are gay. Not 'happy gay', but 'likes a person of the same gender gay'. Darren's parents are very religious, so, just like Darren and I feared, his parents didn't approve.

"Yeah. I've stayed at Travis's (his other best friend's) house since New Year's."

"That's mad! Now you really need to come over."

"Why do you want me to come over so bad?"

"I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to tell my family about Scorpius."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm tired of keeping him a secret for them. I need you here for support and your camera."

"My camera?"

"You know how people have asked us to post original songs?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wrote one about my situation. I thought it would be a perfect start, since my parents watch every video I post."

"Well, I'll ask Travis's parents. If I get the okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright."

After he hung up, I started watching _Boy Meets World_. 45 minutes later, he texted me.

 **"They said it was okay and we were going to get the ticket as long as it's okay with your parents."**

 ** _"Let me ask."_**

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see my Mum cleaning up and Dad at the table, drinking a cup of tea, and reading The Quibbler.

"Mum, Dad, can I ask you guys for a favor?"

"Okay," Dad said putting the newspaper down and looking at me, while Mum stopped to look at me as well.

"Darren's parents kicked him out, so I was just wondering if he could stay here over break."

"I don't know, honey. Asking everyone to not talk about or do magic for a week would be a _little_ unfair," Mum said.

"If you would let me tell him," I Mumbled under my breath.

"His parents _really_ kicked him out?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Please let him come. Please," I said, giving Dad my famous puppy dog pout.

"I'm sure we can go without magic for only a _week_ , right Love?"

"I guess we can."

"Get the owls ready, Rosie. We need to alert the family."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

Before I walked out of the kitchen, Dad lightly grabbed my arm causing me to turn around and look at him.

"Rosie, you know there is nothing that you could do that would want to make me or your Mum kick you out, right?"

"Yeah."

"We love you," Mum added.

"I love you guys too," I said before walking out. As I walked back up to my room, I thought to myself, _"You say that now,"_ while a few tears rolled down my face and my nerves came crashing on me all at once. I grabbed my phone and jumped into my bed once I got to my room.

 ** _"Parents said it was ok"_**

 **"Cool. C U on Sunday."**

 ** _"Ok"_**

I laid down on my bed, watching more _Boy Meets World_ (after sending the owls, of course) until Mum called Hugo and me down for supper. After supper I helped Mum with the laundry. and the dishes, before putting on a nightgown and going to bed.

The Next Day

I woke up at around 9:00 before taking a shower and putting on a white tank top, medium-length jeans, white sandals, my "R" necklace, _the broken time turner Mum gave me 5 years ago (I wear them every day)_ , and a jean jacket. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and hid everything that has to do with Hogwarts and magic before joining my family for breakfast.

"Morning, everyone."

"Morning," the three of them called back.

"Mum, can I hang out with Emma today?" Hugo asked.

Real quick; Emma Longbottom is the little sister of my best friend Abby. When Mum and Neville's wife Hannah were pregnant at the same time twice, my parents thought that we had been fated friends. I've been best friends with Abby since birth, and Hugo and Emma have also been best friends since birth. After 15 years of friendship, they decided to take their relationship to the next level. They're a cute couple, in all actuality. Anyways, on with the story.

"I guess, but I want you home early."

"Yes, Mum," Hugh said quietly before finishing his breakfast and going upstairs to get ready.

"So, Rosie, how's it going at Hogwarts?" Dad asked.

"Good. Just studying for my N.E.W.T.S. and being a prefect. Nothing new."

Hey, that _technically_ wasn't a lie.

"Have you gotten interested in anyone? Your Dad got his first girlfriend in our 6th year."

Bloody hell, I knew this question would come eventually! It's not time!

"Nope, I'm free as a bird. Hey, so, Abby, Vee and I were all thinking about going shopping today. Would you guys mind?"

"No, as long as you're back by curfew," Mum said.

"What time does Darren's flight come in tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"6:30 am."

"OK, sweetie."

I went back up to my room after helping Mum with the breakfast dishes. After sitting on my bed and sighing, I reminded myself, _"Tomorrow the secret will be out, tomorrow I won't have to lie to them anymore."_ _I pulled out my phone to text Abby and Vee._

" _ **Hey Abbs, Vee."**_

" **Hi, Rose."**

" _Hey."_

" ** _Can I pick you guys up in 20 for the mall?"_**

 _" **Abbysolutely!"**_

 _"Sure thing."_

I put some muggle money I had saved up in my purse and grabbed my sunglasses and phone before heading downstairs.

 _"Mum, I need to borrow the car."_

 _"The keys are by the door!" she shouted back._

 _"Thank you."_

I grabbed the keys and left for Vee and Abby's houses. The Dursley's moved into Dudley & Uncle Harry's old home on Privet Drive, after Vernon and Petunia abandoned it, and the Longbottom's live 30 minutes away from the Potter house on Grimmauld Place. We were at the mall by 11:00.

 _"I need some new boots and dresses," I told them after we entered the building._

 _"My sister stole all my cute earrings," Vee said._

 _"My sister ruined my favorite cardigan," said Abby._

 _I only had £200 to spend (which would be around $260 in America), so I was able to buy a new pair of tall boots, a couple new sun dresses, some earrings, a couple new cardigans, 2 scarfs, some headbands, and still had just enough left for lunch and gas. After Abby and Vee got what they wanted, we sat down at the food booth for some girl talk._

 _"What can I get you girls?"_

 _"I'll have a pink lemonade and some fish and chips," I said._

 _"Water and a cob salad with dressing on the side, said Abby._

 _"Dr. Pepper, a cheeseburger no pickles or onions, and chips," Vee said._

 _"Coming right up."_

 _"So, what's the plan Rose?" Abby asked me._

 _"Yeah, are you telling them tomorrow, or…?" asked Vee._

 _"Yes, I am. Darren's coming in tomorrow and I definitely have a plan in mind."_

 _"So, what is it?"_

 _"Can't tell you yet. I don't want to jinx it," I said as the server gave us our drinks_

 _"I remember when I told my Dad about Jasper," Vee began. "He freaked."_

"With my Dad at school, it's super hard for me. I didn't think I would be with Dyke for so long."

 _"I still can't believe he did that to you," I said._

 _"It's hard for guys to say "no" to Bianca," said Vee._

Real quick; Bianca is the daughter of the Minister of Magic and is basically my generation's Draco Malfoy. Basically, we have a mutual hatred for each other.

 _"Yeah because she's a slutty, spoiled, bitch and more," I said._

"Well I'm over it. I'm kind of happy to be single again."

"There's no one you've got your eye on, Abbs?" I asked.

 _"Well, Dawson's pretty cute."_

 _"He is, but doesn't he like Becca Knightly," Vee asked_

"Until she started dating Ryes Piper," I said.

 _"Isn't Ryes Piper the one who Bianca was cheating off in… Science (Transfiguration)?" asked Abby._

"Yeah, but he told her that she couldn't cheat off him anymore. So, they hooked up for a couple of weeks," Vee said as our food had been delivered.

"And then she started snogging Viper Mason. He was really upset about it," I said

 _"Cue Becca," Vee said before we all started laughing._

 _"Anyway," I stated, "You should totally ask Dawson out Abby."_

 _"Wouldn't that be weird for you with him being Scorpius's best friend?"_

 _"It wouldn't be weird for me. Up until last year, I barely said three words to him outside of class."_

 _"But you're in the same house," Vee pointed out._

 _"Yeah, but he's Scorpius's best friend. I avoided him."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"That makes sense."_

 _"Maybe I'll ask him out next year, before we graduate. Right now, I just want to focus on school."_

"Anyway, can you imagine the look on Bianca's face when you and Scorpius enter the Prefects Compartment on Friday as an out-in-the-open couple?" asked Vee. "She's going to freak."

"Not just her. The whole school's going to freak. Like the whole world got turned upside down," said Abby.

"It's going to be the biggest thing that's happened in the school, since Molly and Al were placed in Slytherin," Vee added.

"I know, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces, especially Bianca's. It's going to be so much fun."

 _They nodded in agreement and finished our food before grabbing our bags and heading out. After I dropped Abby and Vee of at their homes, I filled up the gas tank, went home, washed and put away my new clothes, and surfed the internet before Mum called us down for supper. Since we had to get early to pick up Darren, I put on my pajamas, took some sleeping potion, and was asleep by 8:30._

 _The Next Morning (again)_

I woke up at 4:30, took a shower, and got dressed in my new white sundress with a sunflower pattern on it, my new yellow cardigan, new sunflower earrings, gold sandals, and a yellow headband in my straightened brunette hair. After that I put on my necklaces, gold bangles, some gold eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, yellow blush, banana lip gloss, and put my gold sunglasses in my hair, stuck my phone in my purse, and headed downstairs. (I only wear make-up on special occasions or holidays.)

 _"Morning, Rose," Mum said as she put a cup of tea in front of me and Hugo. She also put a cup of coffee in front of Dad, before sitting down with some coffee in her hands as well._

 _"Morning, Mum."_

 _"Why are we up so early?" Hugo asked._

 _"Because, Hugh. We're picking Darren up at the airport this morning," Dad said._

 _"I figured we'd all go out for breakfast," Mum said._

 _"Sounds great, dear," Dad said._

It was close to 6:00 before Hugo showered and dressed, Mum and Dad got dressed, we all had a couple of cups of tea/coffee in us and we were all ready to go. We drove up to a muggle airport just in time and waited for Darren. Less than 15 minutes later I spotted him and some other guy following behind him.

 _"Darren," I yelled running up and hugging him._

 _"Hey Rosie."_

 _"Um, who is this…?" I asked pointing to the guy behind him._

 _"Rose, this is my boyfriend, Kyle. Kyle this is my other best friend, Rose."_

"Oh, hi," I said shaking his hand.

 _"Hi! I've heard so much about you."_

 _"Me too. Um, do you know where you are going to stay?"_

 _"At a hotel."_

 _"Well, alright."_

 _My parents and Hugo walked over to us after that._

"Hey Mr. & Mrs., Weasley. Hugo," Darren said hugging them.

 _"Hey, Darren," Mum said._

 _"Sup," said Hugo._

 _"We are so sorry about your parents," said Dad._

 _"That's okay. This is my boyfriend Kyle."_

 _"Hi," he started shaking everyone's hands. "I've heard a lot about you guys as well."_

 _"That's the first time I've heard that statement and thinks that it's good stuff," Dad said._

 _"So, are you boys hungry? We haven't had breakfast yet," Mum stated._

 _"Oh, that sounds great, but we don't have any extra money to spend," Darren said._

 _"We can cover for you," said Dad._

"We couldn't ask you to do that, Mr. Weasley," Kyle said.

 _"We don't mind really," Mum said._

 _"Well I could eat. Kyle?"_

 _"If you guys really don't mind."_

 _"Great. I know a great little diner," Mum said._

Darren and Kyle got their suitcases before following us out to the van. When we got to the diner we ordered some breakfast (I had some great French Toast) and got to know Kyle a little better. Before we left the diner, I put the number to a taxi service and my address into Kyle's phone. We then dropped Kyle off at his hotel and headed home for a couple more hours of shut-eye.

 _A Couple Hours Later_

 _After we woke up, Kyle came, and we all had lunch, the three of us went up to my room to get started on my plan._

 _"It's a little blander then I thought it would be," Darren said referring to my room._

 _I couldn't tell him that I had to hide 95% of the things in my room, so I just ignored that statement. I found my bags in the corner and ruffled through them carefully to find my notebook. Once I found my notebook I went through it to make sure there was nothing in there they couldn't see and turned to face them._

 _"This is the song I was talking about."_

 _They took a few minutes reading through it before giving my notebook back._

 _"Don't you think it's a little obvious?" Kyle questioned._

 _"That's the point," I pointed out._

 _"So, when are we doing this?" asked Darren._

It was already 1:00 and we had to be at The Burrow at 4:00 sharp.

 _"At three, an hour before we leave for The Burrow."_

 _"The Burrow," Kyle asked._

 _"My grandparents' house."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"So, what's the plan?"_

"We record and post this song, my Dad and Mum watch it right before we leave, I tell them about Scorpius when we get there, and then my Dad gets swarmed by all of his family when he freaks out."

 _"Cool," Kyle said._

 _We sat up there and talked until it was time._

 _"Are you sure you are really ready to do this, Rosie?"_

 _"Yes," I replied without even thinking._

 _"Okay," he said turning the camera on._

 _"Hi everyone. I know I don't usually post videos for another few months, but today's a special day because I'm posting my first original song. It's called "What Is Love?" And I hope you guys like it."_

 _Done chasing, why you chasing?_

 _Something else_

 _I can't take it anymore_

 _Done lying for the truth to…come out of your mouth_

 _When the answers scream loud_

 _You play the role_

 _I play the lead_

 _We strike a pose_

 _I was too blind to see_

 _This ain't what it seems_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _When you don't know who you're lying next to, to you anymore_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love? Love…to you_

 _It's madness, like an earthquake_

 _They chase your soul_

 _Then you're left with all destruction_

 _You're frozen and you don't change_

 _Who's gonna save us now?_

 _Cause I can't stay this way for long_

 _You play the role_

 _I play the lead_

 _We strike a pose_

 _I was too blind to see_

 _This ain't what it seems_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _When you don't know who you're lying next to, to you anymore_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love? Love…to you_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love? Love…to you_

 _"So that's my first OG song. If you guys like it, give it a like. If you have any song suggestions for covers this summer, leave them in the comments below. Also, subscribe to watch past or future videos. Happy Easter and I'll catch you soon," I said before waving at the camera while Darren turned it off._

20 minutes later, the video uploaded, and it was almost 3:30. I put the Burrow address in Darren's phone and told them to take a taxi there.

 _"You guys should head out now," I said walking them downstairs._

 _"Okay," said Kyle._

 _"We'll see you at The Burrow," Darren said._

 _"Yes," I told the boys before they left._

 _A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see…_

 _"Uncle Charlie!"_

 _"Hey Rose," he said giving me a hug._

 _"Uncle Charlie," Hugo said running downstairs to greet him._

 _"Hey Buddy," he said giving him a hug before ruffling his hair._

 _"Hi Char," Dad said coming out of the kitchen._

 _"Hi Ron," he said giving his brother a hug._

 _"You made it," Mum said also coming from the kitchen._

 _"Of course," he said giving Mum a hug as well._

 _Hugh and I caught up with Uncle Charlie until 3:55 when the video notification came up on my Dad's computer._ _"Right on time"_ _I thought to myself. As Mum and Dad watched the video there was shock all over their faces. It was 3:58 when the video was over, and they had walked over to me._

 _"Please tell me Darren wrote that song," Dad said._

 _"No, I wrote it."_

 _"You just told us yesterday that you are free as a bird," said Mum._

"I lied. Look we've got to go we promised Grandmum we'd be there at 4:00 sharp," I said.

 _"She's right," Mum said grabbing Hugo's hand._

"We will finish this discussion when we get there," said Dad taking my hand as the 5 of us apparated to The Burrow. Just in the nick of time I might add.

 _As soon as we got there Hugo went to talk to Emma, Charlie went to greet everyone, and Uncle Harry and Uncle George came out to greet us, but Dad shooed them away._

 _"Alright we are here. Who's the boy Rose?" Mum asked._

 _Albus heard and came up next to me._

 _"I see you are finally going to do it," he said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"We are waiting," Dad said._

"Okay. For the past 7 months I've been officially seeing…Scorpius Malfoy."

"Very funny Rosie, but it's not time for joking now. Who's the boy?" asked Dad.

 _"Um, Uncle Ron, she's not joking," said Albus._

 _"Nope," added Abby._

 _Suddenly Dad passed out and him family rushed into the room to help Mum with him. After a few minutes Kyle and Darren arrived._

 _"What did we miss?" Dare asked me as they walked inside._

 _"I told my parents."_

 _"How's that working out?"_

 _"Come see for yourself."_

 _I lead them to the living room where my Dad fainted._

 _"He fainted," asked Kyle._

 _"Yep."_

 _"Did you expect that?"_

 _"Nope. I expected him to scream, or yell, or even both, but DEFINITELY not to faint."_

I knew he was going to wake up soon and Dare and Kyle couldn't be around when he did, so I gave them sleeping potion. After they were out, Albus, Abby, and Vee helped me put them in Grandmum and Granddad's room. When I came back in the living room, Dad was up and looked over at me disappointment all over his face.

 _"How did it happen?" he asked._

 _"Well, it was May 24_ _th_ , right after our last O.W.L., Defense Against the Dark Arts specifically…"

 _Flashback –_ _3_ _rd_ _Person_

 _"Hey Albus. I'll catch you in a minute," Scorpius said looking over at Rose._

 _"Okay," he responded before walking away._

 _"Hey_ _Weasley_ _," he said running to catch up with her._

 _"Hey Snake Eyes," she said before they walked into an empty classroom_

 _"So, how do you think you did on your O.W.L.'s?"_

 _"Good. You?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Do you have any plans for the summer?"_

 _"Not really, just avoiding my family like always. You going back to America?"_

 _"Yep. I get to see Darren again!"_

 _Scorpius couldn't help but stare at her. She was so cute when she was happy. Oh, who was he kidding? She looked cute doing anything. He liked her no doubting or denying that. After a minute Rose caught him staring at her and turned to look at him._

 _"What? Do I have something on my face?"_

 _"No, you look beautiful."_

 _"Thank you," she replied blushing a little._

 _"Hey maybe when you get back we can go to_ _Hogsmeade_ _together."_

 _"Like a date?"_

 _"Yeah. I really like you Rose," he said before he could stop himself._

 _"I really like you to Snake Eyes," she said back after a minute._

 _"What's your email address?"_

 _"_ _Flowergirl19_ _."_

 _"Awesome. I'll talk to you later then."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Without even thinking about it she pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a minute before she pulled away, gave him a kiss on the cheek, gave him a wave, and walked away._

 _Rose's POV_

"That's how it stated," I said looking between Mum and Dad. "We emailed each other throughout the summer and when we started 6th year we went out on our first date and on our second date he asked me for a relationship.

 _"Who knew," Dad asked me as his voice shook._

 _"Albus, Darren, Abby, Vee, and his best friend, Dawson."_

"You knew and didn't tell us?" James asked Albus as he, Lily, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry stared at him.

"They made me promise not to," Albus said in his defense.

 _Dad opened his mouth to say something, but before any words came out we heard loud bangs on the door._

 _"I'll get it," Hugo announced._

 _He opened the door to see the faces of Draco & Scorpius._

"The Malfoys are here," he called out to us.

 _Scorpius looked towards me and gave me a big smile._

 _"Scorpius, you told them!"_

"Of course. You were ready to tell your parents and you have so much more to lose. I'm tired of being a coward. If you are ready for us out in the open, then so am I."

 _I ran to him giving him a hug. After a minute I pulled away keeping my arms around his waist while he kept one of his arms around my shoulders._

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Dad scowled.

"You know why I'm here, Weasley. Your daughter ruined my son."

 _"Excuse you?! If anything, your son ruined my daughter!"_

 _"Hey! No one ruined anyone!" I said, but they ignored me._

 _"Dad, I told you not to do this. You're going to embarrass yourself."_

 _"No, what's embarrassing is that you are dating her," Draco said pointing at me._

 _"You don't know anything about her."_

"She's a Weasley. That's enough for me and I'm surprised that it isn't enough for you."

 _"Like I'm_ _so_ _thrilled that MY daughter is dating YOUR son," Dad said._

"YOU'RE the disappointed one?! My son's dating the lowest of the low."

 _"WE'RE the lowest of the low?! You're the ones who were Death Eaters!"_

"Well at least I didn't marry a Mudblood."

 _"How. DARE. You."_

 _Dad drew out his wand as well as Draco and started shooting spells at each other._

 _"_ _Perebitis_ _Injuriam_ _Minoris_ _! (Limb Injury,_ Minor)" yelled Draco and Dad, as they fired their spells at each other, one at the leg, the other at the arm. Dad collapsed with a howl of pain, while Malfoy just grunted, nudged back by the impact of the magical energy.

 _"Ron, Daddy, and Dad!" Mum, Hugo, and I yelled, before we all ran over to him, asking if he was alright._

 _"I'm alright," said Dad. "It's just a minor limb injury. I'll be fine."_

 _He tried to walk it off, but with each step, he grunted in pain, and, before long, he collapsed once again._

 _"Let me see that," Mum said. She pulled up the leg of Ron's pants to see where the injury was. Noticing a hole in his calf, she waved her hand over it and said_ _"sanantes injuriam"_ _(Curing Injury)._

 _"Thanks, Love," Dad said, as Mum and I helped him up._

Scorpius healed his Dad, but right after Draco raised his wand, about to say another spell, Scorpius stopped him.

"That's enough!" he yelled. "I'm tired of this. I'm not like you. I've never been and never will be."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't judge people on blood, money, and status like you do. I judged the Weasley's and Potter's because all I'd ever known were the things that you've told me and Aly, but then I met Albus and Rose and I realized how wrong you are. I have no reason to hate them because they've never done anything to me and I'm sure they didn't do anything to you either."

Draco and my family looked over at him shocked.

"You just don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. You know why I didn't want to go to Hogwarts at first," started Scorpius. Everyone just stood there looking at him. "I didn't want to go at first because I knew everyone was going to judge me just for being your son. Then the stupid hat put me in Slytherin which didn't help. I've tried to prove to people for years that I'm nothing like you and there are always going to be people who will never believe me. That's okay though because I know who I am, she knows who I am, and hopefully one day they will too," he said looking over at me.

I gave him another big smile before wrapping my arms around his waist again while his naturally went around my shoulders.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel, in less you come to your senses don't bother coming home," Draco said.

"Okay, but since Mum and Aly actually care tell them I'll be at Dawson's."

"Fine," he said before disapparating out.

"What just happened," Uncle George asked.

"I don't know," Aunt Ginny said.

"Do you think he is actually sincere," Teddy asked Uncle Harry.

"I don't know," he said turning to Mum and Dad.

"I think Ron and I need to talk alone," said Mum turning to Dad.

"Yeah," said Grandmum coming in from the backyard with Granddad behind her.

"You all should come out and help us. Give Ron & Hermione some time alone to think through this," Granddad said.

"Okay," everyone mumbled before following them outside.

"I'm going to wake up Darren and Kyle now," I told my parents.

I went into Grandmum and Granddads room and walked towards the boys. I waved my wand over them to cancel the potion (don't ask) and quickly put it away.

"What happened," asked Darren.

"You guys just crashed. You aren't used to England time yet."

"Oh," they said getting up.

We walked into the kitchen and into the backyard.

"You have a big family," Kyle said looking around at everyone.

"Yeah. My Dad has 4 brothers and 1 sister. My Mum, thankfully, only has 1 sister."

"So, all the kids?"

"Bill and his wife Fleur have three kids. Vic who is 23, Nikki who is 21, and Louie who is 19. Charlie does not have a wife or kids. Percy and his wife Audrey have two daughters, Lucy who is 20 and Molly II who is 18. George and his wife Angelina have two kids, Fred II who is 14 and Roxanne who is 12. Ginny and her husband Harry have three kids, James II who is 17, Albus who is 16, and Lily II who is 14. Finally, we have people who aren't blood-related to me but are still family. There is my parents' friend Neville, his wife Hannah, and three kids, Danny who is 17, Abby who is 16, and Emma who is 14. My parents' other friend Luna, her husband Rolf, and their twin's sons Lorcan & Lysander who are 14. Uncle Harry's friend Oliver Wood, his wife Katie and their three kids Anna who is 21, Rae who is 19, and Ollie II who is 17. Lastly Uncle Harry's cousin Dudley, his wife Grace, and their daughters, Mae who is 17 and Vee who is 16. There's also my Aunt Zoey who is 23. Oh, and Uncle Harry's godson, who is practically a Potter, Teddy who is 24. "

"Wow," the boys said.

"Yep," I said.

Scorpius came over to me after that.

"Rose, I think I should head to Dawson's now."

"No, stay. How is my family going to get to know you if you hide from them?"

"But now's not a good time Rosie. I mean look at em'."

I looked over at my family before turning back to him.

"So, when is? The hard part is over now Snake Eyes. Why don't you start with my Uncle Charlie," I said pushing him towards him.

"You are really persistent," Kyle said.

"Well sorry if I want my boyfriend and family to get along."

We laughed and headed over to them waiting for my parents.

3rd Person

Hermione lead her husband to his old bedroom far away from his family. He sat on the bed and put his hands over face. Hermione sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hermione," he started after a few minutes "what happened to our little girl?"

"I'm sad to say it, but she grew up Ron."

Ron scowled at this.

"She's old enough to make her own choices," she added.

"What do you think we should do?"

Hermione took a deep breath before saying the eight words she never thought she'd say.

"I think we should give Scorpius a chance."

Ron looked up at his wife shocked.

"What?"

"Ron, did you not just hear him stand him stand up to Draco? That took so much guts that he should have been in Gryffindor. Look, Rose really likes him and obviously sees the good in him. We need to support her. So now is one of the hardest parts of parenting, letting your children go."

Ron's ocean blue eyes went from emotionless to sadness as he thought about the idea of letting his one and only daughter go. One look at her husband made Hermione's heart ache.

"Ron I'm sad too, but we need to do this for Rosie."

"For Rosie," Ron said his voice cracking a little as a few tears ran down his face.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said looking at her husband. She wiped the tears off his face and looked back into his sad eyes.

"Am I being a baby?"

"No honey, you're being a Dad."

He smiled at her before looking towards the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and seated herself on his lap while his hands automatically went to her hips and smiled up at her.

"We can get through this together," Hermione said.

"We get through everything together," stated Ron.

"We always do. I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermione."

She gave him a short, but sweet kiss and a quick hug before getting off his lap. She held her hand out to him which he gladly took as he got up. He kissed her hand before following her out of the room and into the backyard with his family. Ron noticed Scorpius talking to Charlie and walked over to them. He stood there for a minute before Charlie noticed him.

"Oh, hey Ron."

"I need to speak to you for a minute," he said to Scorpius.

"O-O-Okay," he responded nervously.

 _"For Rose. For Rose. For Rose."_ Ron thought to himself.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm really sorry she took so long to tell you guys. She wanted to tell you over Christmas, but I wasn't ready at all…"

"Breath kid. I'm not mad."

"You're not."

"No. The way that you stood up to your father. That took some guts."

"Yeah. I've been waiting to say that to him for a long time."

"Listen to me. I'm giving you one chance, but you ever hurt Rosie in any way I will not only come after you, but my family will as well."

"Thank you, sir," Scorpius said shaking Ron's hand before walking back to his girlfriend.

Harry walked over to his best friend shortly after that.

"I'm proud of you mate. You handled it a lot better than I thought you would."

"Thanks. She couldn't be my little girl forever, right?"

"They are always going to be our little girls Ron. They just grow up and we can't stop that. We just have to support it."

"Yeah," he said looking over at his daughter and Scorpius. As much as he hated to admit it, this was the happiest he had ever seen her. _"Maybe this kid isn't that bad"_ He thought to himself before turning back to Harry.

"Supper!" Molly and Arthur called out about an hour later. All 48 of the Weasley's, Potter's, and friends gathered around the tables to begin the marvelous supper. They all looked at Scorpius and Rose who were holding hands under their table. Molly looked at her husband before nodding at her youngest son.

"I'd like to make toast to my daughter and Scorpius. It's still going to take a while to get used to this, but I'm glad that you are so happy Rosie and I really wish you two the best."

"To Rose & Scorpius!" everyone shouted before hitting their drinks together.

It was around 9:00, after supper was finished and everything was cleaned up. Darren and Kyle left to his hotel and Rose's house. After quickly kissing Rose goodnight, Scorpius left for Dawson's. The Dursley's, Longbottom's, Scamander's, Wood's, and all the other Weasley's except Ron, Hermione, Hugo, and Rose left as well. Once Rose went inside The Burrow to talk to Albus and Hugo went inside to talk to Lily and James, Harry, Ron, & Hermione left for a little while to go for a walk and talk. After a little while, they all took a sit. Hermione on the left side of Ron and Harry on the right. Ron and Hermione linked arms and she laid her head on his shoulder while Harry kept his arms in his lap and looked up at the sky. The sat there for a while thinking about what happened tonight, in the past, and what they hoped for the future.

"Am really proud of what you said at supper baby," Hermione told Ron.

"Well I meant every word."

"Do you ever wish we could go back to before we got married and didn't have kids? Like a little after the war ended when things had calmed down and were less complicated," Harry asked looking at his two best friends.

"A little," Ron responded looking over at his wife who was half asleep on his shoulder.

"Everything that happened tonight with Rose and Scorpius really got me thinking those times," said Harry.

"You know, Lily's 14. She's getting close to boyfriend age."

"I know. As much as I'm looking forward to that, I'd like to think of her as still being in the 'boys are gross' stage."

"Good luck with that, mate," Ron said letting out a yawn. It was almost 10:00 P.M. and the three of them were all tired.

"We should head back now," Hermione said lifting her head.

"Yeah," the boys agreed.

Being too tired to walk back they disapparated back to The Burrow. After the kids got ready and the 7 of them said their goodbyes to Molly & Arthur, the Potter's used the floo network to get back home while the Weasley's disapparated. Rose & Hugo quickly said goodnight to their parents and each other before they went up to their rooms. Rose walked in to see Darren already in there and asleep. After putting on her pajamas she sat in bed for a little while thinking about everything that happened that night. Everything was going to change she knew that, but if she had her family, friends, and boyfriend by her side she knew she could get through it.

 **A/N: Well, that is it. Not the best ending, I know, but I tried my best. So, what do you think? Read and Review Please!  
**

 **Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
